3 Destinies in 1: Prologue
by The Dark Hero
Summary: The story of three beings who will affect the future and all those who live in it. Major referencing so don't be mad that I am not being original. It is a more uplifting version of Pokemon Destiny by timoteyo7
1. Sir Aaron

**A/N: This Fanfic has a lot of references to other anime, games, etc. Please not that I will not go to a lot of details because I think**

**It would still be confusing.**

_I wrote this thing because I really enjoy reading fellow writer's fanfics._

**I do not own Pokemon or anything I am referencing to.**

**History 1: Sir Aaron**

A long time ago...

Sir Aaron was born to be an aura user by the Great Pokemon God Arceus the creator of all humans, pokemon, and nature to be a guardian

of all life that is good and just.

He trained to be a great warrior being able to use many different kind of weapons and fighting styles to which he uses when he learns how

to control the elements of nature.

His Strength and courage was only matched by his love for his fellow people and for the pokemon resulting in his friendship to even the

Legendaries themselves.

When ever an evil or selfish person would use anyone, especially pokemon to forcefully aid in their schemes Aaron would find them and defeat

them so that kindness would be rewarded while cruelty would be punished.

He was loved by many and became a hero in their eyes thus giving hope for good people so that they can have a happy life even if Aaron

would have to endure hardships to make their wishes come true.

Aaron was renowned throughout the entire world of Poketopia and traveled all around aiding everyone with any problems acting as a peace

keeper so that no pointless conflicts, especially wars would ever happen. Eventually he was made a king of his own region.

He took up apprentices who were also given the ability to use aura so that in the future the world will be protected from any evil that may

rise from the evil of... well anything.

He obtained a special weapon that looked like it was just a hilt and a guard with three sphere jewels, a light blue on one side and a dark blue

on the other of the guard and an orange jewel at the end of the pommel. But when he used his aura a blade of pure energy colored red

appeared, it had a triangular shape. He secretly called it the Z-Saber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One fateful day...

A pokemon was born that was different from any that was born before. It had a strange shadowy presence that just felt evil. Pokemon sense

it and flee in terror while humans (_creatures who hate what they fear by nature_) would harm it and call it a monster(_not in a good way since_

_pokemon also means pocket monsters_).

Their was a meeting with the Legendaries and the leaders of the world (_Royalty included_) and Sir Aaron as acting representative for both parties

to discuss this strange phenomenon that is which was named the shadow pokemon. The Legendaries and Aaron agreed that just because this

pokemon was born differently than what everyone was use to it didn't necessarily mean that it is automatically going to be evil.

It was decided to let the pokemon be, but secretly some of the leaders disagreed to the decision (_Those leaders include Kings or emperors_

_who desire power and status over morals and values and those who own big businesses who only care for wealth and other materialistic_

_things_) and wanted to get rid of for good.

The selfish ones out of fear of anything that would endanger all that they have obtained sent assassins to kill it when its guard was down.

Heavily wounded it ran as fast as it could from it's pursuers until bad luck wound have it lead it straight at the edge of a cliff to which it was a

very long way down. When one of the assassins surprise attacks it fell straight off the edge. Believing their job was done they left the scene.

However the pokemon survived because ironically it gets to feed off of the ill intent of anybody around the world which means that the idiots

would become their own undoing. It presented itself to Ho-Oh the leader of the Legendaries and told him of the heinous crime. Ho-Oh was

outraged and contacted the other legendaries and Aaron about as well.

Aaron using his aura was able weed out those leaders by seeing the red colored energy they were emitting and deducing that they were the

culprits. Those who were not involved who emitted blue and gray colored energy were also furious at them for not only harming an innocent

pokemon, but also breaking the law of democracy.

Seeing as their cover was blown they decided to fight the Pokemon and the other leaders. Deciding that sharing power and wealth was a

foolish act defected from the world wide government known as the Republic and Became the Confederacy of Independent Nation (CIN) or the

Separatist Alliance.

Civil war erupted throughout the entire world with Republic consisting of all pokemon and humans who were loyal to their just cause and the

CIN consisting of many royals and rich conglomerates who use a new type of weapon called technology to which they would use brilliant, but

twisted minds to create machines that can move, think, and fight like people and they were called droids.

It was simply a battle between nature vs technology (_Nature=Good and Tech.=Evil_)

The Poke Wars was waged for many years with still no deciding victor to be determined. The aura users that were the champions of the

Republic started to dwindle down to a few and were to near extinction. Sir Aaron the leader of the aura users decided that it was finally time

to end the Seperatist invasion led an army of pokemon and those who are now able to create bonds with them and combine their power with

their own and fought the heart of the droid army.

The battle was fierce and at the same time terrible for many humans and pokemon were killed. It looked like all was lost until Aaron and a party

with him snuck in to the main Confederate stronghold and captured all of the Seperatist leaders to which they were nothing without their droid

body guards that were all taken out. Immediately all droids were shut down and the traitors were imprisoned awaited to be put to trail for their war crimes against the planet itself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The real threat shows...

All went according to his plans. With the war the shadow pokemon grew in power for every kill, for every battle, and for every time the humans

shown their evil of the seven sins he was reveling in it gladly. He knew that fool Ho-oh would take pity on him and now all he had to do was sit

and watch. He hated nature for making him what he was and anything living be it human or pokemon. He was miserable his entire life being

ridiculed and attacked for something he had no control over and decided to make every living being that embodied the side of light would pay.

During the war he practiced his shadow abilities day and night in secret. He found out he can influence other pokemon with his shadow power

and bend them to his will. They became from kind and gentle to savage and bloodthirsty and he was pleased with the results. Being the only

naturally born shadow pokemon he is unable to evolve, meaning that he is forever what he looks like when he was born which is not

something that looks menacing. He became fascinated to technology when he saw how much destruction it causes to the environment.

Habitats ruined, pollution due to waste when making droids, and burning off natural resources, he wanted some off that action.

He tricked the Separatists into making what they thought to be their ultimate machine of destruction, but it mysteriously disappeared when it

was finished. With his new mechanical body to which he is piloting and the army of shadow pokemon he has amassed their is nothing that can

defeat him.

When the war finally ended everyone thought it was safe now, but out of nowhere a mass army of pokemon that just didn't seem right attacked

the people of the world. No one knew what to do because they were all weakened fighting the traitors. The Legendaries were beside themselves

until Aaron figured out that they were set up by the other that was responsible for starting the war. He rallied the Republic army so that they

can hold their new enemy off.

During one of the battles Aaron came face to face with the leader. Hidden in the machine he was in he introduced himself as the ultimate

embodiment of evil. Aaron knowing who he is can't believe what he is doing. He replied that he chose to become what they had ridiculed him

of being. Long exposure to the corrupting influence of the shadow power has transformed him into becoming a demon more powerful than the

naturally born demons.

Aaron angry that he would harm those who actually wanted to help him wants to stop his assault once and for all. The battle waged on with

Aaron using his aura to manipulate the elements of nature while the evil one used the different weapons the machine had on while enhancing

them with his demon powers. Aaron was quickly losing energy and became fatigued, he was weakening at could not last for long. Victory was

in the grasp of the evil one and nothing will stand in its way.

That is until Ho-Oh appeared with the rainbow trailing behind him and with a loud cry the sun shone brightly more than it has ever had. The sun

rays started to make the machine powered with evil malfunction spitting out the vulnerable form of the demon. Aaron began to regain his

strength and his sword started glowing in the colors of the rainbow. It was then that he knew what he had to do. Even with his weapon out of

the demon still had a trick up its sleeve, it started gathering all of its demonic power to fire a beam right at Aaron. Instead of avoiding it Aaron

charged head first trying to push himself to the demon. When he reach the target their was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared the

demon was cut in half and its last word were...

**I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!**

Then his body and even the machine blew up in a Cloud of Darkness.

Everyone rejoiced that they were victorious once again, but it was short lived when they saw the dying form of Aaron. Everone human and

pokemon alike gathered around him with tears in their eyes. They suddenly heard a chuckle and it was from their dying friend. No one knew

why he was smiling, but they couldn't help but laugh to. His final words were...

**I WILL RETURN TO PROTECT EVERYONE.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afermath...

All the psyhic pokemon used their powers to teleport the Separatists and all who allied with to another planet in the system that has the same

atmospheric conditions as Poketopia so that they would not try to rebel again. The shadow pokemon that will all eventually turn into demons

and with no way to reverse it was banished to the demon dimension where all demons are born. The only thing to do now was to rebuild what

was destroyed in the war that shouldn't have happened in the first place.

The funeral of King Aaron was the saddest day of everyones lives. They all mourn for the loss of the greatest hero in existence and people like

him who was always selfless comes once in a life time. After the funeral Ho-Oh had just suddenly disappeared and no one even the other

Legendaries knew where he was. They came to a conclusion that Ho-Oh vanishing was a sign that the bond between humans and pokemon

was severed. The humans can no longer understand what the pokemon were saying and can only hear them saying their names or other cries.

Everyone was distraught that things can no longer be the same, They believe that the CIN will not stop until the Republic is no more, and they

also fear that the demon will return and reek its horrible revenge. However the remaining aura users prophesied that King Aaron will be reborn

as the...

**Chosen One**

with _The Three Princesses of Light_

would defeat their enemies and bring balance to the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**That is the end of the first of three that I will write about in the prologue. The Story of the others will be just as important so don't think**_

_**that it will be all that it seems in the main story.**_

_**Pointing Out:**_

_**You may of noticed that I wrote about two enemies instead of one **_

_**The backstory of Aaron was vague.(The first part)**_

_**The Z-Saber was from Megaman Zero.(But its appearance is that the one Megaman ZX uses, but red)**_

_**The Republic and Confederacy was a reference to Star Wars.**_

_**The Relation of shadow pokemon and demons.**_

_**That there were demons that existed even before the first shadow pokemon.**_


	2. The Supreme King

**A/N: This is where the part that gets pretty unique to which I mean the combination of where I am going in the entire saga.**

_These are the types of characters that are not seen in anime commonly._

**I do not own Pokemon or anything I am referencing to.**

**History 2: The Supreme King**

Before the Poke Wars began...

there was a person who which no one knew why he had that power, but Arceus gave it to him and only him.

His real name is only known to a select few and the rest know him as Haou, The Supreme King of Darkness.

He had rule over an entire region that prospered because of his great leadership skills and was acknowledged by his people.

His fighting prowess is just as good as his inteligence to which he possessed the most brilliant mind in the entire world.

His plans for strategic thinking even during real-time combat made it so that he was always victorious against any foe.

Haou saw the world as something to live in so that everyone can have their fair share so that progress will keep on continuing.

He always makes plan so that anything that would happen he would be able to solve it in the most effective manner.

His goals in life were to always gain favorable results that benefit himself and his people and no matter what he always did.

Many wondered what his power actually is since they have never seen it before, not even with King Aaron himself.

Haou simply stated that it was... **Dark Aura**.

Dark aura was similar to regular aura, but the difference is with standard aura it helps to enhance the powers of the user while dark

aura is more prone with powers to harm the opponent in a very painful manner.

Haou never does anything unless he finds it necessary so no one feared he would become enraged and take his anger on those who

did not deserve it.

He revered pokemon and all of their abilities to keeping the world in balance so he treated them as equals to the human race as did

everyone else who shared his views.

He trained them to defend themselves with the help of his Dark Pokedisk that not only acted as a combination of many poke devices,

but to coordinate the pokemon in a well organized manner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disputes...

Leaders from other nations and regions were becoming concerned with the growing power that the Dark King was possessing and thought that

him training pokemon was to build an army to take over their lands and take over the world because any dark being was like that and wanted

to put an end to it. Others thought that Haou had no such intentions and did not want to do anything because he had never done anything

to provoke them before.

Eventually Haou's region was attacked and much destruction was happening to the rich and bountiful lands he cultivated. Angry at this attack

he sent his army(_Pokemon not included because he doesn't want them to get hurt in a needless fight_) to fight against the invaders. It was a

one-sided battle to which Haou's forces easily won even though they were outnumbered ten to one. The reason for this is because of Haou's

plan which included perfect timing, mass deceptions, surprise counter attacks, and home field advantage. He didn't even lose a single man

when the battles had ended proving that the right strategy can always defeat overwhelming power.

Before long he waged war on those who tried to destroy him and now with followers who were willingly wanted to serve him began his

assault. Each nation fell under his power when he convinced the commoners to rebel against their rulers that have been mistreating them

through poverty, discrimination, and corrupt authority. The rebels added to his army began increasing his territories throughout the world.

King Aaron came to Haou and pleaded to him that violence was not the way to gain peace and should stop in his pursuit retribution against

those who have wronged him, but he did not agree to Aaron's ways that everyone deserves to be forgiven no matter what their crime. If Aaron

ever interferes with his plans than he will show him no mercy.

Before continuing his campaign he met with the Legenaries that he had no intention to get the pokemon involved and promised that no harm

would come to them. He did this so that they would have no reason to oppose him when he fought against the entire world so that he would

be in control and prevent more evil people from using their power to use for their own benefit.

The Dark War raged on with Haou gaining more and more territories and persuaded many to join up his cause. He used a dark aura power that

compelled people to follow his will. Even though he had that ability he only uses when he needs it because even without it he can influence

people with his words. Those that serve under him have trained that they were not only strong, but also very intelligent as well.

With all his power and cunning Haou did not go unchallenged as King Aaron rallied the remaining regions in an organization to oppose the dark

will of his only rival. They were evenly matched with Haou's strategy and tactics versus Aaron's righteous fury and combat skills. Even when

they fought each other directly it was a stand still with Haou predicting all moves and Aaron's fast reflexes made so that they could not land a

decisive blow to the other.

In one last attack the two most powerful humans in the world gathered all the aura they can and charged at each other with all their might. In

the impact pure light energy clashed with pure dark energy resulting in a shock wave that reach every point in the entire world. When the wave

ended their was no sign of Aaron and Haou walked to his army saying that the battle was over.

**Haou had won the war**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The end result...

A month later there was a parade to celebrate the Supreme King's victory and contol over the world and at the same time an execution to

those that have opposed him. In the crowd some if not all criticized that this was not the right thing to do since Haou is forcing everyone into

his peace. The parade suddenly came to a halt when they saw something blocking the way. In closer inspection it was a shock to everyone that

the thing in the middle of the street was none other than Aaron himself still alive. He suddenly bolted forward avoiding all attacks from the

guards attacks and jumped right passed them his destination the Dark King sitting on the pedestal. When he landed right in front of him Haou

tried to draw his sword, but it was knocked out of his hand by Aaron's Z-Saber and was poised in a piercing attack.

At that moment the saber ran through Haou's chest and everyone was silent not really believing what is happening. The pause lasted for a few

seconds Aaron removed his sword from the king, blood coming out of his chest. Haou stumbled forward until he fell to the base of the float and

the blood pouring out. There was no mistaken that the Supreme King of Darness was dying.

What the audience did not see was the small smile that Haou has on his face as his last moments alive were coming to a close.

He muttered words in a whisper and they were...

_All went according to plan._

and then he closed his eyes and died.

A roar of cheer erupted from the crowd all ran down and freed the captives from their bounds. Everyone started chanting the name of Aaron

who was still up in the pedestal praising the name of their hero.

Because of Haou everyone forget their hatred to other people and were in unity that they were free from evil's reign. It was decided all around the

world the every region will work together and with the pokemon as well. King Aaron the most important figure was to make a government that

truly shows peace and equality and he named it...

**The Republic**

_Ironically however that the people that Haou originally fought against would later betray the Republic and become the CIN._

There was a saying that Haou made up and it was...

**Darkness will always find a way to return.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**That is it for the second world influencing character that will affect the main story and you may guess what I am going to write about, but most likely you will be wrong.**_

_**Pointing out:**_

_**Haou is a character from Yugioh GX.**_

_**If you do not already know he is the dark persona the main protagonist Yuki Judai (Jaden Yuki).**_

_**This history took place before chapter 1.**_

_**It is debatable whether what Haou did was right or wrong.**_

_**The Dark Pokedisk is based on Haou's duel disk, but doesn't fuction to cards.**_

_**He was the opposite to Aaron, but they still had similar ideals.**_


	3. The Hazard Dragon

**A/N: Like the previous one this guy is not from the Pokemon series and has a role similar to another character in another anime.**

_If you are sharp you can figure out the connection between the three._

**I do not own Pokemon or anything else I am referencing to.**

**History 3: The Hazard Dragon**

When things were still peaceful...

An egg suddenly appeared and it was not like any that was ever seen before. Like it just appeared out of nothing.

It was found by none other than a child who would later become Haou when he grew up.

He took care of it day and night until it was ready to hatch into whatever pokemon it was.

when it finally hatched it was a red lizard that was just as tall as the ten year-old boy.

The boy and many others did not know what pokemon it was since they have never saw that kind before.

Ho-Oh and the other Legendaries took interest at this new species and began to investigate the dragon.

In the meeting the dragon and his human partner Haou were interviewed by the Legendaries so that they can know all about him.

Since Haou was the one who discovered him he was given the honor to name him.

Dragons being his favorite type decided to call his new best friend Guil.

What was surprising is that Guil has the ability to use aura to which the only other pokemon to be able to use it were Riolu and

their evolved form Lucario, the difference is that their aura color was blue while Guil's was red.

Guil's personality was contrast to his appearance. While he looked like an opposing dragon he was actually very innocent

having a naive nature, loves to eat, and is very curious like a child.

What was strange about him were the markings all over his body especially his chest.

It was four black triangles: the center one pointing down and its sides touching the other three's points.

It was the sign that represents something hazardous, but no one seemed to mind at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Growing up...

Haou and Guil trained day and night so that he would become a strong leader for his kingdom and to have a partner who will help him no

matter what the obstacle he would face. They would often travel with Aaron and his partner Riolu through many adventures together. Many

dangers were faced through out their travels even fighting against demons that endanger the live of humans and pokemon. When fighting a

really powerful demon that terrorized an entire region the odds were against them. A miracle happened when Guil howled in the night sky

enabling Aaron the power to slay the demon and sealing it for the rest of eternity. After the battle Guil began glowing a bright red light and

Riolu and bright blue signifying that they were evolving. When the light died down Riolu had evolved into Lucario and Guil became bigger,

stronger, and now having a larger appetite than before. Haou thought of a fitting name for his new friend's form and to what he did to save the

day, Growl. Growl being as tall as a house was quite difficult to manage being that he had to avoid stepping on people or worse sitting on t

hem. Food was becoming a factor eating food servicing businesses out of house and home. When he sleeps the snoring was strong enough to

wake the dead which at one point actually happened and Haou and Aaron had to put them down. However, when natural disasters threatened

the lives of innocents, Growl's size and power was very helpful being able to block land slides, shoot giant balls of flame to cancel out giant

waves, and to endure heavy gusts of wind in a storm. An experimental machine went out of control destroying anything its path went on a

rampage throughout the countryside. Haou and Growl chased it everywhere it went trying to shut it down. When they cornered it the battle

was really intense since the machine was out fitted with weapons that shoot lasers. With Haou coordinating Growl's moves allow the big guy to

get behind the thing and put it down in a submission allowing Haou to shut it down. Suddenly, a compartment opened on the things back and

fired a laser pushing back Growl and his grip loose. Haou right in front the machine was in danger. Seeing his friend in trouble Growl felt a fire

burning in its heart and then a light erupted evolving him in that dire need to protect Haou. In his new form he had a metal mouth piece that

covered the bottom half of his face, red and silver armor on his upper half of his body and arms, and retractable blade on his arms as well. He

slashed the machine away from Haou with his blade and fired twin beams of red energy from the cannons on his chest destroying it in one

attack. Haou happy that his partner has reached his final evolution decided to call him WarGrowl for his battle ready appearance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Years later: a familiar conflict...

Countries fearing the power of the newly crowned King of Darkness began their assault on the his region. To counter attack Haou led his army

into battle without the pokemon since it was a pointless fight. WarGrowl was put in charge of defense if any tried a sneak attack on any of the

towns that were away from the battle field. One very unfortunate day there was an attack on one of the settlements which the invading forces

used the war machines that WarGrowl had once destroyed and was now in mass production. When WarGrowl arrived he was horrified at the

site of many innocent people at pokemon dead while everything was on fire and being destroyed. His eyes went feral and in a loud roar of rage

began attacking the machines in the most brutal manner ever seen. He sliced them to pieces, ripped them to shreds, and blasted them to

oblivion. While this was going on his aura was becoming more erratic actually doing physical damage to the surrounding area and the hazard

marks on his body began to glow red. At that moment something terrible began to happen WarGrowl's form was engulfed in an eerie blood red

glow. He began to grow bigger and when it was finished a soul shattering roar echoed throughout the land. What now lay now was the most f

rightening figure that the world had ever seen. It was a dragon with piercing yellow eyes, it had no legs or feet but used its long tail to stand

like a lamia, its scale like armor was red with the hazard symbol glowing crimson, its snarling showed sharp fangs that could just bite through

anything, and wings that look somewhat torn. His ability called Hazard made it so that his mere existence would harm or destroy anything

within a certain radius and everything around it was spontaneously getting hurt. The remaining machines simply exploded and survivors ran

away as far and as fast as they could so that they could not be near the most powerful demon to have ever existed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Responsibility...

Haou was trying best to access the situation. His best friend was now a demon that far surpass any other demon in history. Also noting the fact

that his aura transformed into what he identifies now was **Demon Aura**. A demon who had the ability to use aura was a very bad thing and

hoped that there will be no more repeats. The worst is that the dragon demon's existence was destroying the world and was also manually

destroying everything. Aaron and Lucario were doing there best to contain him, but nothing worked. Its like he was invincible to everything.

During their meeting to talk of what they were going to do, Haou called the demon...

**Meggiddo, The Hazard Dragon(**_**Haze-do no Doragon**_**)**

When coming with a plan Haou began making a new dark aura technique that would stop even Meggiddo and save the world from shattering.

He worked hard gathering all his knowledge and dark power into what was practically a very dangerous move. During that time the

combination of Aaron and Haou's army was doing all they can battling the monstrous behemoth. Even with the help of the Legenaries there

seems to be no use in ever winning the battle. Suddenly Haou appeared facing Meggiddo and started chanting. Dark Kanji began to surround him and then it did the same to

the demon. Before it had the chance to retaliate Meggiddo started to become transucent before being turned into pure energy to which was

being sucked right into Haou's chest. When it was over the Hazard mark appeared on his chest. when Aaron asked what he did Haou replied

that he used and incantation to seal Meggiddo within his very soul. The price is that the seal will pass down to every male descendant of his

family...** For all eternity**

Some time later Haou still furious that everything that had happened because fools wanted to destroy him started his plan for revenge and to

wage war on all those who would fight him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And there you have it. All three had a connection to each other since at points in their lives they were friends. Just wait and read what**_

_**the future holds for the entire star system.**_

_**Pointing Out:**_

_**The pokemon this chapter was from Digimon(if it wasn't obvious already)**_

_**The chapter explained more of the story of the previous.**_

_**Meggiddo shared the same fate as the anime Naruto's Ninetailed Fox Demon(Kyuubi no Kitsune)**_

_**Haou and Guil etc. mirrors Aaron and Lucario.**_

_**Meggiddo is the only demon that can use Demon Aura and no other.**_

_**Between Meggiddo and the Evil One they both equal on terms of endangering the lives of everyone.**_


End file.
